


Love Power, Transform!

by circleoffifths



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circleoffifths/pseuds/circleoffifths
Summary: Hasetsu has the lowest crime rate in all of Japan.Yuuri sneaks out almost every night when he thinks no one is looking, and comes back with cuts and bruises.These two events are somehow linked, and Victor is determined to get to the bottom of things. However, the answer may be a little more...magicalthan he'd expected.In hindsight, he should have seen this coming. After all, hindsight is always 20/20. Heck, he should have been able to spot this even with Yuuri's abysmal myopic vision.





	Love Power, Transform!

In hindsight, he should have seen this coming. After all, hindsight is always 20/20. Heck, he should have been able to spot this even with Yuuri's abysmal myopic vision.

The first of the clues start, even though he doesn't know it at the time, with his arrival at Hasetsu, Kyushu, Japan.

 _Welcome to Hasetsu!_ a sign in English helpfully proclaims, and underneath that, _Proud town of the lowest crime rate in Japan!_

It's not Victor's fault that he's sufficiently distracted at the time to pay much attention to such insignificant details. To be precise, he's distracted by the numerous posters of the man who had held him by his heart and led him seven thousand, four hundred and fifty seven kilometers across the world. The sole reason he was even in Hasetsu in the first place. They're plastered everywhere, as giant, life-sized posters on nondescript walls, and strings of bunting across the ceiling.

Yuuri looks positively cherubic in those posters, the angle flattering his trim figure and the background of cherry blossoms complementing the sweet pink flush of his cheeks. It's evident that Yuuri is the pride and joy of the town of Hasetsu, and Victor warms up immediately to this town, despite having been in it for less than a few minutes.

He'd spent the twelve hour flight from St. Petersburg to Japan fretting about whether he'd made the right choice in coming to Hasetsu, worrying that he'd been too hasty in throwing away his career, but one look at the posters adorning Hasetsu's modest station hardened his resolve. Yuuri had inspired him, just as he had inspired the entire town of Hasetsu, and Victor's not going to let this chance at life and love go so easily like he'd done in the past.

Only the most fleeting of thoughts was spared for the trivia he sees on the way out on the apparent safety of the town. _Cool_ , he thinks in passing, before striding out of the station with purpose. The man who had so captivated him, who had made him feel so much in a long time, is somewhere out there, waiting for him, and Victor would rather eat all the ice in a skating rink than leave him hanging for a second longer.

\--

It's been a few weeks since he's arrived in Hasetsu, and Yuuri is still overly cautious around him, nothing at all like the seductive and vivacious boy from the banquet.

Some days, Victor is sure that he'd dreamt up the entire encounter, that the Yuuri from that night had been nothing but a figment of his own lonely imagination. But there are times, such as when Yuuri is skating to Eros, or when he’s looking at Victor when he thinks Victor is not looking, that he catches a glimpse of the devastating potential that Yuuri has. As his coach, it’s his job to coax that part of Yuuri to the forefront during competitions, but Victor can’t pretend that his intentions are purely altruistic. He wouldn’t say no to watching Yuuri perform on a pole again, for example.

Life in Hasetsu might not be the excitement of the night at the banquet, but that doesn't mean it's all bad. In fact, Victor is sure that he prefers this, in some ways. Sure, banquet Yuuri may have been the person he’d had the most fun with in years, but mostly Victor just wants the connection with another human being that he’d felt with Yuuri, wants the feeling of someone seeing him as he is.

Banquet Yuuri had been mysterious and seductive, but the Yuuri he’s come to know over the past few weeks is real in the ways banquet Yuuri hadn’t been. Still an enigma, but an enigma that Victor feels he could reach out and connect with, if only Yuuri would lower his barriers just enough to give Victor a chance. And Victor’s been taking every single chance he gets, which is why he’s following Yuuri around town on one of their rare off-days.

Right now, Yuuri is resolutely staring straight ahead, fidgety and skittish like he’s about to bolt if Victor makes even one wrong move.

‘You don’t have to come with me, Victor, I’m just running some errands for my mum, it’s not going to be very interesting,’ Yuuri says.

‘Nonsense, who says I’m only coming because of you? I’d like to explore the town too, I haven’t really seen much of it yet,’ he replies. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Yuuri flinch a little, and he wants to hit himself on the head. He’s always known that he can be a little blunt, has been called callous more than a few times, but with Yuuri, choosing his words is like walking across a landmine. He likes to think that he’s getting better at it, though. The little smile that Yuuri gives him whenever he says something particularly thoughtful is increasing in frequency, and makes him want to try a little harder every time.

In the short time that he's known Yuuri, he's learnt conversation topics that are safe, and topics that make him close up. Generally, Yuuri’s fine with discussing skating, current affairs, or events that happen around their lives. It’s only personal matters on his life, even on things like his preferences, that make him clamp up. Victor decides on a safe topic that would break the ice he could feel building up between them.

'You know, in all the times we've been around, I've only seen a fire station, but not a police station. Does Hasetsu not have one of those?' Victor remarks casually, trying to salvage a perfectly good Sunday morning.

The tense line of Yuuri’s shoulders relax a little. ‘No, you’re right, we don’t have one of those. The crime rate here is so low that the police department is managed under our fire department. They’d all be out of jobs otherwise,’ Yuuri explains. There’s a tinge of pride in his tone, which Victor had only heard once before, when Yuuri had nailed a particularly hard jump.

 _Proud of his hometown_ , Victor adds to his growing mental list of things he knows about Katsuki Yuuri.

‘Really? But what should I do when my large collection of vintage Gucci sunglasses inevitably gets stolen? I’d die without them,’ he whines in mock distress. Self-depreciating jokes, as he’d discovered, can usually lift Yuuri’s mood. If overplaying the ditzy drama queen can make Yuuri happy, then Victor would gladly do it, for every day of his life.

It works. Yuuri laughs, and the last of the tension leaves him.

'Hasetsu's really safe, Victor, don't worry.' Yuuri flashes him a bright smile that turns his eyes into beautiful crescents and brings out the dimples in his cheeks, and Victor momentarily forgets what they were talking about in the first place, what with how his heart has decided to set up a one-man percussion section for a rock band in his chest.

\--

The veracity of Yuuri's statement doesn't become apparent to him until a few months later, at the height of summer. Yuuri’s brought him to the local festival celebrating _Tanabata_ , and Victor is amazed by how different the town looks with vibrant streamers and decorations all around.

So far, they’d written their wishes on colourful strips of paper and hung them on bamboo branches, and eaten an alarming amount of street food. When he’d asked Yuuri what he had wished for, Yuuri had hesitated for a bit, chewing on his lip endearingly, before replying, ‘I wished for gold at the Grand Prix Final. What about you, Victor?’

Victor could have slapped himself on the forehead. As Yuuri’s coach, that should have been the first thing on his mind, the one thing that he should have wished for. Instead, Victor had been reluctant to reveal that what he’d really wished for was a reason for Yuuri to smile, every single day of the year. He’d hastily told Yuuri that he’d wished for the same thing, unable to meet Yuuri’s eyes.

Now, they’re enjoying the remnants of the lazy summer day to its fullest, waiting for the sun to set so that the fireworks display can start. They’re both exhausted after a whole day of craft activities, content to collapse in the shade at the park and talk about everything and nothing against the backdrop of cicada calls, leaning bonelessly against each other.

‘So what’s this festival for, anyway?’ Victor’s head lolls against Yuuri’s shoulder. He feels punch-drunk from the heat, from the laughter they’d shared all afternoon, from Yuuri’s proximity. To his left is Yuuri’s hand, just a few inches from his own. He has an inexplicable urge to move his hand a fraction, to lace his fingers through Yuuri’s own. It would only be natural, seeing as how the entire day had felt like a date to him.

‘It’s to celebrate the meeting of two lovers,’ Yuuri explains softly. He’s carefully controlling his breathing, Victor notes, probably because he doesn’t want to shift Victor’s head from his shoulder. A small smile graces his lips, warmth feeling his chest at the thought of Yuuri wanting him close.

Yuuri continues speaking. ‘They’re only allowed to meet once a year, on the seventh night of July. They say if it rains it’s because of the tears of the two lovers if they’re unable to meet that year. That’s why people always wish for good weather on this day.’

Yuuri’s voice is soothing, and Victor could get used to falling asleep listening to him speak. Groggily, he replies, ‘Mmm, I’m glad that’s not us, Yuuri.’

The other man is silent for a long time, and Victor’s sleep-addled mind wonders if he’s said something wrong again. Finally, though Yuuri answers breathily, ‘Yeah, I’m glad that’s not us, too.’

Victor is sure he dozes off for a moment, but the next thing he knows, Yuuri’s shaking his shoulder and murmuring to him. ‘Shouldn’t be long now. The best view is on the hill overlooking the town, we should probably start heading up.’

Victor gets to his feet, slightly unsteady after staying in the same position for so long. Yuuri follows him up, before starting to head towards the hill.

'Are you just going to leave your bag there like that? With all your valuables still in it?' Victor asks in surprise. 'Won't it get stolen? Take your wallet and phone, at the least.'

'Relax, Victor, it's perfectly safe here,' Yuuri replies. He gestures to all the other untended belongings around them. 'See, everyone else does it too, nothing ever gets stolen.'

The concept is inconceivable to Victor, who'd grown up making sure his valuables were with him and not visible at all times, constantly vigilant for pickpockets and thieves. This is one of the instances when he's reminded of the many differences between his home country and Yuuri's, but it's the kind of cultural shock that Victor appreciates (he refuses to even think of the time when he'd tried _natto_ and gagged in front of Yuuri's family).

'Come on, let's go, or we'll miss the fireworks.' Victor lets Yuuri lead him, Yuuri’s hand around his wrist, tugging at him gently. Any other moment, Victor would be savouring the point of contact between them that _Yuuri_ initiated, but his head is still trying to wrap around the fact that you can apparently leave your belongings alone with so many other people around and they would not get stolen .

Yuuri catches the constipated look on his face and laughs. 'Don’t make that face, Victor, or it might stay that way forever if the wind changes! Let's just say that the people here have a very... strong incentive to obey the law.’

‘If you say so,’ Victor replies doubtfully.

The fireworks were brilliant, and sure enough, their belongings are exactly as they left them when they returned to their spot in the park, but all Victor can think about is how the colourful sparks had bathed Yuuri in an ethereal glow, and how Yuuri had taken his hand and laced their fingers together underneath the perfect summer night sky.

\--

Months pass, and Victor’s slowly getting used to life in Hasetsu, just as how the citizens of Hasetsu are getting used to the ‘strange, pale man who can’t stop talking about Katsuki Yuuri’.

Sometimes, however, he still gets thrown off by the eccentricities of its citizens, like today, for example. Victor doesn't consider himself a particularly virtuous man, but he had felt obliged to tell the man in front of him at the supermarket cashier queue that he’d forgotten to take one of the items from his shopping bag for the cashier to scan.

The man stares at him in outrage, as if Victor had told him he’d murdered his dog.

‘Are you calling me a thief? I am not a thief! You shouldn’t go around spouting nonsense like this, someone could get seriously hurt!’ With a huff, the man abandons all his groceries at the counter and stalks out of the store, leaving Victor wide-eyed with bewilderment. That was, frankly, a bit of an overreaction, which was saying something, coming from him.

The lady at the counter takes pity on him, explaining to him that the reason Hasetsu is so safe is because they have a defender, and criminals are punished very severely. Accusing someone of a crime is very serious around here, she adds in an undertone, because the defender sees and hears everything. Victor’s left with even more questions than before, which he doesn’t hesitate in pestering Yuuri with.

‘... And then they mentioned something like… a defender? I don’t know, my Japanese isn’t too good yet. Yuuri, do you know what they mean?’

Is it just his imagination, or does Yuuri look strangely nervous? There’s no reason for him to be nervous, though, unless he’s been committing all sorts of crimes that Victor doesn’t know about.

‘I- It’s nothing, they probably mean the police or something,’ Yuuri stammers.

‘Police? But I thought you mentioned that Hasetsu doesn’t really have a police department? Are they talking about the fire department instead?’ Victor asks.

Yuuri’s voice increases in pitch as he speaks faster and faster. ‘R-Right! That must be it! Look at me, getting everything mixed up! Must be the practice today, took all the energy out of me, I’m so tired, goodnight Victor!’ With that, he runs off with abundant energy, not seeming tired in the least, leaving Victor baffled for the third time that day.

\--

Yuuri’s hiding something.

Victor’s sure of it, has been sure of it for awhile now, ever since he’s noticed Yuuri sneaking out some evenings and not coming back until the early hours of dawn. Usually, after these nights, Yuuri oversleeps and is late for practice, but more worryingly, sometimes he comes back with slight bruises and cuts. However, when Victor asks about these injuries, Yuuri would answer that he’d gotten them from practice.

Between their busy practice schedule and the Grand Prix Series and him somehow becoming Yuuri's fiancé (his _fiancé_!), Victor hasn't had the chance the confront him any further about it. But now, after the Grand Prix Final is over and they’re back in Hasetsu for a short break, Yuuri’s midnight escapades are brought to Victor’s attention once again.

To be fair, it’s very hard not to notice when you wake up in the middle of the night and your lover, who is supposed to be in bed with you, is nowhere to be found.

At first, he suspects that Yuuri may have a secret lover somewhere that he’s meeting in the middle of the night, but he nips that thought in the bud before it can fully form. He’s never doubted Yuuri, especially after the Chihoko Incident (which they’re to never speak about, because if he does, Yuuri ignores him for the rest of the day).

He’d tried following Yuuri once, but only succeeded in learning some very astonishing things about his lover. Such as the fact that Yuuri is extraordinarily good at blending into the shadows and leaving Victor behind in the dust in just a matter of minutes.

It’s around this time that he overhears the Katsuki family one night, huddled together in the common area and discussing their finances in hushed tones. Victor's learnt enough Japanese by then to understand that business had slowed down so much that they'd all started to feel the pinch.

With these facts and his brilliant deductive skills, he comes to a startling conclusion: Yuuri must be moonlighting a second job to make ends meet for his family.

Victor doesn't know how to feel about this. He's never had to worry about financial difficulties himself, and while he's more than happy to share his own finances with his intended’s family, he's not sure if he would be committing some kind of cultural faux pas in doing so. People can be so sensitive about money.

But he's more of a man of action and not words, which is why instead of trying to talk to Yuuri about it, he tries to help him and his family in any way he can.

He pays for the groceries whenever he can, pays for all of their expenses whenever he and Yuuri are out, and one time even steals the Katsuki’s utilities bill so that he can make a payment in secret.

Perhaps he wasn't being as subtle as he thought he'd been, because Yuuri soon catches on to what he's trying to do and confronts him about it one night.

‘Victor, I can pay for my own things, and so can my family, you don’t need to do… whatever it is you’re doing now,’ Yuuri says firmly. He crosses his arms and maintains eye contact with Victor, which is how Victor knows he’s serious about the matter.

‘What do you mean, Yuuri?’ Victor widens his eyes and blinks them innocently. It’s a look he’s perfected ever since he was a teenager, and to date, only one person has been able to resist this face; Yakov has always been able to see through his acts.

Make that two people: Yuuri barely falters, which is a huge improvement from a few months ago, when he would have fallen over himself to meet every single one of Victor’s unreasonable whims. He stands his ground. ‘Don’t play dumb, Victor, you know what I mean.’

His act busted, Victor decides on a change of tactics. Maybe he’ll meet the problem head-on.

‘Yuuri, if it helps, in any way at all, you can pay me back for the coaching fees in kisses,’ he says earnestly, crowding Yuuri up against the wall. ‘Normally, I’d charge a thousand kisses for a year of coaching, but since you’re my fiancé, I’ll give you a discount. Five hundred kisses.’

Up close, he spots something shimmering on Yuuri’s neck. ‘Wait, are you wearing body glitter?’

‘What?’ Yuuri looks at him like he’s daft, ignoring his question. ‘Victor, you don’t have to do that, and you don't have to worry about us. Please don't do this again,’ Yuuri tells him. His tone is not unkind, but the look in his eyes reflect just how annoyed he is with Victor’s actions.Ah. He’d forgotten the _Katsuki Yuuri for Dummies_ rule number one. Yuuri doesn’t like it when he feels like someone is pitying or coddling him.

He backs down, but not without some reluctance. Yuuri thinks he’s so good at keeping his secret, but Victor’s got it all figured out, and like a good husband-to-be, he’s going to become a strong, but very silent-and-pretending-to-be-oblivious pillar of support.

\--

The next clue, strangely enough, is from the time when they were about to have sex.

He’s just returned from St. Petersburg to the Katsuki’s inn to celebrate the new year. He hasn’t seen Yuuri for a few weeks, thanks to the scheduling clashes of both Russian and Japanese Nationals, and he’s desperate to have his lover in his arms again.

After the most superficial of greetings to Yuuri’s family, he’s dragging Yuuri towards his guest bedroom that had become their shared bedroom. Once they’re safely away from prying eyes, he draws Yuuri towards him without preamble and buries his nose into the other man’s shoulder.

‘I missed you so much,’ he sighs, and he feels Yuuri tighten his embrace in response. For a moment, all they do is hold on to each other, savouring the other person’s presence. To Victor, it feels like coming home.

He doesn’t know which of them initiates the first kiss, but soon, they are gasping into each other’s mouths, fumbling at the fastenings of their clothes. Victor tugs down Yuuri's trousers, and something falls out of one of the front pockets and rolls underneath the bed.

Victor is already stretching down before it even hits the floor. 'Oops, don't worry, I'll get it!'

He’s surprised by Yuuri’s loud protest, but he’s already picked up the item by then. It's a light blue rod, around six inches in length, and it fits comfortably in Victor's grip. There's a large, clear crystal embedded at one end of it, with smaller crystals spiraling down from the top. The rod is surprisingly sturdy and heavier than it looks.

Victor turns it over in his hands. He's not sure of the exact function of it, but he's fairly certain of the purpose of such a thing, and more than than a little surprised to find it in Yuuri’s possession.

'Is this... is this a vibra-'

Yuuri shoves the heel of his palm straight against Victor's mouth, his face an alarming shade of red.

'No, of course not!' he exclaims, reaching over to grab the rod back from Victor. Faster than Victor has ever seen him move, Yuuri stashes the item in his bedside drawer.

A wide grin spreads over Victor's face as he takes in Yuuri's squeamishness and his embarrassment. Now he's even more sure that it's a sex toy of sorts. 'Aww, Yuuri, you don't have to be shy! If you enjoy that sort of thing, you should share it with me so we can have fun with it together!'

‘Victor, if you don’t stop talking about it right now, I’m going to leave this room and sleep in my own bed,’ Yuuri tells him seriously.

Victor pauses. Yuuri is clearly uncomfortable and wants him to drop the subject, and while Victor thinks there’s nothing more endearing in this entire world than a flustered Yuuri, he has learnt Yuuri’s boundaries.

‘Alright, Yuuri, I’ll stop,’ he says softly, pressing a reverent kiss onto the other man’s lips and pushing him down onto the bed. Yuuri returns the kiss and wraps his limbs around Victor.  
  
'But for the record, it's not a sex toy,' Yuuri says stubbornly.

'Mmm, of course not,' Victor murmurs against Yuuri's lips, deciding to indulge him for now. But there's no way he's going to let this go, now that he knows of its existence. Even now, with Yuuri squirming and needy underneath him, he's plotting of new ways for them to enjoy this together.

\--

In hindsight, he _really_ should have seen this coming. It's not his fault the truth is something so out of this world, that even his wildest imagination (the part that fantasises about Yuuri giving him a teasing show of pleasuring himself with his light blue vibrator) could not have come up with this.

They were in the U.S. for Skate America, and after a romantic dinner at a restaurant near their hotel, they'd decided to go for a stroll before going back.

Yuuri had needed the toilet and Victor had gone with him to a public restroom, which is where they'd found themselves in this predicament.

A man had entered the restroom a few moments after they had and had demanded for them to hand over all their valuables. He'd clearly thought that the two foreigners would be easy targets.

Victor had tried to go towards him to restrain him so that Yuuri could run, but the man had been stronger than he'd appeared, and had thrown Victor halfway across the room, pulling out a gun at the same time.

Now, Victor is gripped by fear as he’s never felt before. The man has his gun trained straight at Yuuri’s head, and Victor _can’t think_. He has to get Yuuri out of here, has to get him to safety, and if the worst comes to the worst, he has to find someway to get between the gun and Yuuri. In a panic, he tries to signal to his fiancé to run, but Yuuri’s not even looking at him.

‘Please leave us and I promise no one will get hurt,’ Yuuri is telling the man, and Victor wants to scream in frustration. _What does Yuuri think he's doing?_

‘Shut up and take out your valuables, or I’ll shoot your brains out, wimp,’ the other man sneers, gesturing towards Yuuri's bag with his gun.

Yuuri sighs. ‘I really didn’t want to do this, but I guess you’ve left me with no choice.’

Before Victor can stop him from doing anything stupid, like provoking their attacker any further, Yuuri has reached into his pocket and pulled out… his _vibrator?_

Yuuri lifts the rod over his head, and shouts with all his might. ‘Ice crystal power, transform!’

There’s a blinding flash of blue light emanating from the rod, radiating out in the shape of a star. From seemingly nowhere, an invisible orchestra starts to play, filling the room with the sounds of soft strings and velvety brass. A poof of glitter explodes out from the space above Yuuri's head, showering the whole room with incandescent sparkles.

Yuuri's body is shrouded in light, and Victor has to squint to make out his silhouette. There's a cry stuck in his throat as he watches as Yuuri is engulfed by brightness. He doesn't understand. Had their attacker shot the gun without him noticing and somehow set Yuuri on fire?

Right in front of his very eyes, Yuuri is transforming. A red sailor’s ribbon appears around his neck, and a pair of tiny navy blue shorts with three pairs of gold buttons on the front and red piping clads Yuuri's pert bottom. Matching thigh high socks with red ribbons at the side wind up Yuuri's legs, and a white sailor’s hat perches on top of Yuuri's head, completing the ensemble.

The music crescendos to a dramatic finish, and Yuuri strikes a pose as it ends, a clenched fist pointing straight up into the air and legs apart in a wide stance.

Their attacker stares at Yuuri with wide eyes, looking as gobsmacked as Victor feels. Then, his eyes harden, and he says, ‘I don't know what kind of hanky-panky you just pulled, but I've had enough of you and your nonsense. Don't say I didn't warn you.’

Time seems to slow down for Victor. He watches in horror, helpless to do anything as the other man pulls the trigger, the crack of the shot echoing in the small enclosed room.

With a thrust of his arm, a thick block of ice appears out of nowhere in front of Yuuri, and the bullet embeds itself in it, leaving Yuuri unharmed.

Another flick of Yuuri's wrist conjures a deadly-looking icicle spear out of thin air, which he throws straight at the other man. Victor flinches and squeezes his eyes shut instinctively. He hears the thud as the spear finds its mark and lodges itself, together with its target, in the wall.

He peeks through his eyelashes a moment later, fully expecting to see the mangled body of their attacker impaled on the wall. Instead, the man is alive and well, albeit with a suspiciously wet patch at his crotch. His gun, however, has become nothing more than scrap metal pinned to the wall like some kind of abstract art.

There's a pause as both Victor and their attacker stares at Yuuri in disbelief. Then, the other man lets out a pathetic whimper and runs out of the restroom as fast as his trembling legs can carry him.

Yuuri heaves a sigh of relief before walking over to where Victor is still slumped on the floor. He sees Victor's stricken look, and falls to his knees immediately, cradling Victor's face in his hands and peering at him worriedly. ‘Are you okay, Victor? Are you hurt anywhere?’

Victor's definitely not okay, but it's not for the reason Yuuri thinks it is, and more to do with the fact that Yuuri's bare chest, glistening with sweat and glitter, is just _right there_ in front of him.

He tries to collect his thoughts, but for some reason, they're mush right now. His brain is still fixated on the part where a glowing Yuuri's ass was encased by the most sinful pair of shorts he’s ever seen in his life, so no one can fault him when the first words out of his mouth are-

‘So… I guess it's really not a vibrator, huh?’

‘I _told_ you it's not a vibrator, it's my magical wand.’ As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Yuuri groans and hides his face in his hands. ‘That doesn't sound any better, does it?’

Victor blinks and chooses to ignore that, because it _does_ sound terrible out of context. His next words aren’t any better. ‘So… what exactly are you? I mean - are you even human? Wait, that came out wrong…’

Yuuri gives him a nervous grin while helping him to his feet, which makes his abdominal muscles flex, and distracts Victor so much that he almost misses Yuuri’s answer. ‘I’m human, don’t worry. I’m what you would call… a _mahou shounen_? It translates to “magical boy”, I guess. Other than the ice power bit, I’m just as normal as you, really.’

Something clicks in Victor’s brain as his mental faculties finally catch up with him. ‘Wait, Hasetsu’s low crime rate, that’s because of you, isn’t it?’

A faint blush dusts Yuuri’s cheeks.

‘Yes,’ he says. The tinge of pride when he spoke of the safety of his hometown in what seemed like a lifetime ago is back in his voice.

Victor looks at the man standing in front of him with newfound awe as he starts to piece together all the clues. ‘Hasetsu’s “defender”, you sneaking out late at night, the bruises, everything…  _Yuuri_ , why didn’t you tell me that my husband-to-be is an ultra-cool, ice-wielding, crime-fighting vigilante?’

‘Would you have believed me if I had told you?’ Yuuri is getting more flustered by the minute. ‘Besides, it’s quite embarrassing, especially the costume I transform into. Of all the costumes in the world, I had to end up with the most humiliating one possible,’ Yuuri whines.

‘Mmm, I'm not sure about that,’ Victor purrs, his gaze running down Yuuri's frame and lingering on the way the socks hug his delectable thighs. ‘I find that I rather like it, Yuuri.’

‘You don’t have to lie to me to make me feel better, the costume isn't very flattering on me, especially during the off-season,’ Yuuri mumbles, not looking into Victor's eyes.

Victor can only stare at the other man in disbelief. Once again, he is faced with the colossal task of fighting against Yuuri’s crippling self-doubt and making him see his own worth, but never let it be said that Victor isn’t a stubborn fighter himself.

He shakes his head and tries again. ‘Believe me when I say that you've never looked more attractive in my eyes. You have no idea how much I want you right now, Yuuri.’

Yuuri still has a very sceptical look on his face, so Victor hooks a finger under the little sailor bow around his neck and tugs him forward into a scorching kiss. Yuuri moans into his mouth, his hands coming up to clutch at Victor’s arms.

Now that the flight-or-fight response from their previous encounter has left him, the leftover tension that fills him is begging to be released in a more carnal manner. His skin feels charged, burning from each and every one of Yuuri's touches, and he can tell Yuuri feels the same way, judging by the way he's grinding up against Victor and panting into his mouth.

He drags Yuuri into a cubicle and locks the door behind him. It's really too small for two grown men to squeeze comfortably into, but Victor's got a point to prove, and it can't wait.

He runs his hands over the taut muscles of Yuuri's stomach, earning him a breathy gasp, before sinking to his knees in front of the other man without any regard for his trousers and looking up at his fiancé through his eyelashes.

‘Katsuki Yuuri. Just as I think I've got you all figured out, you come up with a new way to surprise me. Please don’t ever change.’

Yuuri's eyes soften, looking back at Victor with outright adoration. Victor gives himself a few seconds to bask in the attention. Then, he nuzzles his face into the bulge at Yuuri's clothed crotch, sliding his hands around Yuuri's thighs where his skin meets the cotton of his socks.

Yuuri's fingers automatically go into Victor's hair. His face is a study in conflict. ‘Victor,’ he hisses, ‘we can't do this here, someone may walk in.’

‘So be quiet, Yuuri,’ Victor chuckles as his fingers dig into the ample flesh of Yuuri's thighs. ‘Your thighs look so good in these, I want to push you down and fuck you with them wrapped around me.’

Yuuri whimpers and his hips buck towards Victor’s face. There’s a growing wet spot in front of his pants, which Victor licks at, savouring the saltiness of his pre-come. When he flicks his eyes up towards Yuuri, he sees the other man biting his lip in an attempt to silence his moans.

Victor smirks. He pulls out Yuuri's half-hard cock from the confines of his tight pants, kissing at the tip of it. ‘But I suppose this isn’t too bad either, your thighs wrapped around my head while I suck you off.’

Without giving Yuuri a chance to respond, he takes his cock into his mouth as far as it can go. It feels good in his mouth, Yuuri’s cock hot and heavy on his tongue.

He gives an experimental suck, and Yuuri’s fists clench in his hair, sending a frisson of desire down his spine. Slowly, he sets up a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down Yuuri’s length, licking and sucking at him.

He looks up. Yuuri looks utterly transfixed, unable to shift his eyes from the way Victor’s reddened lips wrap around his cock. Small sounds of pleasure fall from his mouth, interspersed with the occasional _yes_ , _fuck_ , and _Victor_.

Victor lets Yuuri’s cock fall from his mouth. The other man gives a whimper of disappointment, and Victor squeezes at his pert ass to soothe him. ‘You’re so hot right now, I want you to come all over my face.’

He places a hand on Yuuri’s cock and rubs the side of it over his cheek. ‘Do you want to come on my face, Yuuri?

Yuuri gives another choked-off moan. He’s completely wrecked, a flush spreading from his face down to his bare chest, his lips parted and red from Victor’s kisses. Victor watches as more pre-come gathers at the slit of his cock. He leans forward and licks it up, gazing expectantly at Yuuri for his answer.

It comes in the form of a frantic nod of his head, Yuuri pushing his own cock past Victor’s lips once more. ‘ _Please_ , Victor.’

Above him, Yuuri has lost most of his self-control. One hand grips at Victor’s head to hold it in place while he fucks into his mouth in short, shallow thrusts. Victor loves it when Yuuri lets go completely, loves it even more that he’s the one responsible for causing it, that Yuuri trusts him enough to lower his barriers around him. It makes him feel impossibly light, impossibly wanted and  _loved_.

Victor pulls off Yuuri’s cock, using his hand to replace the heat of his mouth, stroking Yuuri off hard and fast. His other hand presses against his own erection trapped in his pants, desperate for any kind of contact to relieve the pressure. He positions Yuuri’s cock directly over his face.

‘Come on me, Yuuri.’

With a ‘ _Victor’_ muffled against the meat of his palm, Yuuri comes all over Victor's face, painting his lips and cheeks with streaks of white. Victor moans at the sensation and slides his hand into his own pants to bring himself to completion in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

For a long while, the small cubicle is filled with nothing but their sharp pants as they struggle for breath. Victor feels like he’s just completed a world-record breaking figure skating performance. When he finally looks up at his fiancé, he’s surprised to find him looking back at him. More specifically, looking at his face.

‘You’re so pretty like this, Victor,’ Yuuri murmurs, his eyes half-lidded, using his thumb to swipe at his own come on Victor's face. He smears some of it onto Victor's lips, which he licks off obediently.

‘Not as pretty as you in that outfit,’ Victor teases. A blush rises on Yuuri's face but he doesn't argue like before, not when the evidence of the sincerity of Victor's words is still drying on his face and in his ruined pants.

After a moment, they come to a silent consensus to clean themselves up. They do their best with tap water and toilet paper, but it soon becomes apparent that Victor's pants cannot be salvaged.

‘And they were one of my favourites too,’ he sighs. Victor looks towards Yuuri. ‘Will you be staying that way for the rest of the night?’

‘Well, usually it takes around one hour for me to change back, so I guess we still have some time left to wait, since I'm not going out there like this,’ Yuuri says, moving to perch on the sink countertop.

Victor shrugs off his own blazer and places it around Yuuri's shoulders. He hoists himself up onto the countertop next to Yuuri and pulls him in close, pressing a kiss into his hair. 'In the meantime, you can tell me more about these magical powers of yours...'

\--

Later, much later, when they’re back in their hotel room, cuddling in silence, each contemplating the events of the night, Victor suggests, ‘Maybe you could do the transformation in a performance, like in an exhibition program! I can only imagine how everyone’s eyes would be on you wondering how you did that, it would definitely surprise them.’

Yuuri groans and shoves him away, and it’s just as well that he disagrees with Victor, because he regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth. The thought of other people ogling at Yuuri’s ass in those tight shorts puts a strange knot of jealousy in his stomach.

There’s a moment of blissful quiet, and then-

‘Hey, so about your “magical wand”, is it  _strictly_ a wand or can it be used for other functions too?’

Victor really only has himself to blame when he finds himself kicked out of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Victor just wants to see some kinky Yuuri action k ;)
> 
> I literally just wanted to write a short magical boy!Yuuri fic, and somehow ended up with 6.5k words? How did that happen?
> 
> Fun fact: It's actually true that [Japan is so crime free that their police have nothing to do](http://www.economist.com/news/asia/21722216-there-was-just-one-fatal-shooting-whole-2015-crime-dries-up-japans-police-hunt)
> 
> Yuuri's costume is partially inspired by [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0a/0b/2c/0a0b2c71596c621e8c7ea39311e00c3b.jpg%0A), but with some artistic license on my part... 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed this! Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and you can find my [Tumblr](circularfifths.tumblr.com) here :)


End file.
